Mains Froides Coeur Chaud
by loup-loup
Summary: C’est souvent celui qui a les mains les plus froides qui a le plus grand cœur. Ren devient Dr. Love et son élève, Horo, s’avère plus que médiocre et maladroit. Mais réussiratil a conquérir le cœur de la belle Tamao? Cocasse, touchant, délirant!
1. I: Dis moi ce qui te hante

Mon premier HorohoroXTamao. J'espère que vous aimerez beaucoup, moi je suis très fière. Le premier chapitre est moins drôle, mais la suite est délirante! N'oubliez pas les reviews!**

* * *

**

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

C'est souvent celui qui a les mains les plus froides qui a le plus grand cœur. Ren devient Dr. Love et son élève, Horo, s'avère plus que médiocre et maladroit. Mais réussira-t-il a conquérir le cœur de la belle Tamao? Cocasse, touchant, délirant!

**Chapitre 1**

**Dis-moi ce qui te hante, je te dirai qui tu es**

Un éclair illumina rapidement sa chambre plongée dans les ténèbres, épousant les formes des meubles de sa lueur blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un puissant roulement de tambour se fit entendre par-dessus le martèlement incessant de la pluie sur le toit. L'orage n'était pas loin.

Et il adorait cette sensation de protection absolue.

Le vent hurlait dans les fissures des murs de bois mal isolés du Flame Inn. Le vent…aussi rapide que le temps, songea-t-il. 1 an…déjà un an. Pourtant, tout avait passé si vite. Un an que Hao avait été défait. Un an que Yoh et Anna étant devenu Shaman King et Queen. Il était si content pour eux. Certes, il n'avait jamais renoncé à ses rêves, mais de toutes façons, selon lui, son ami méritait plus cette gloire que lui. Et puis il n'était pas mauvais perdant.

En y repensant, se dit-il intérieurement en regardant la pluie ruisseler sur les carreaux de minces tissus de sa fenêtre japonaise, être roi m'aurait ennuyé. Et je n'aurait même pas de Shaman Queen. Il soupira. Je trouverai bien un moyen de réaliser mon rêve quand même, sourit-il à son ombre dans les carreaux.

Un autre éclair zigzagua dans la ciel, éblouissant en une fraction de seconde toute la chambre et le garçon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, délectant le bruit du tonnerre et des clous d'eau qui tambourinaient contre l'hôtel. En réouvrant ses grands yeux noirs dont la pupille s'était entièrement dilatée pour mieux voir dans le noir, il aperçut le petit étang et ses fragiles décoration de bois japonaises saboulés par l'aquilon. L'air froid soulevait des rafales d'eau et de pluie sur la surface du petit lac, les nénuphars violemment arrachés à leur racines. Le déluge peignait un rideau gris sur le paysage déjà abstrus.

Un troisième coup de foudre éclipsa un sketch rapide des principales lignes de la pièce, suivi immédiatement de l'agréable hurlement du ciel.

La porte de sa chambre grinça en coulissant, attirant l'oreille du shaman. Un long faisceau de lumière blanche se dessina sur le parquet, provenant du couloir, mais offusqué par la lourde.

« Horohoro-san? Demanda-t-on timidement.»

L'Aïnou ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Qui plus est, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui parler ainsi. Il soupira de nouveau : Quand allait-elle être capable de dire Horo comme tous les autres?

« Entre Tam, dit-il en essayant de garder une pointe de gentillesse dans son ton.»

Les légers pas de la jeune fille retentir à peine dans le petit dortoir. Elle se figea à quelques mètres du garçon et releva sa lampe de poche vers le plafond.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure?»

« Oh, je suis désolée, Horohoro-san, gémit-elle. Je peux retourner me coucher si vous souhaitez dormir…»

« C'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

« Vous allez sûrement rire de moi rire de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir… je, j'ai… j'aitroppeurdelorage.»

« Ha… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?»

« Je ne sais pas, je… oh, c'était stupide de ma part de vous embêter pour ça, je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste, je vais re…»

« Non, non, c'est correct, dit-il en baillant, je suis habitué, j'ai une petite sœur. Viens t'asseoir.»

La prophétesse s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre reçu et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle osa jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin avant de regarder ses pieds. Comment pouvait-il regarder la tempête, sans se boucher les oreilles, avec ce petit sourire en coin? À quoi pensait-il?

« Ahem… Excusez-moi, mais, murmura Tamao.»

« Cchhttt, imposa doucement Horo en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'adolescente et une main sur son oreille, écoute.»

Alors elle écouta. Le déchirement du ciel, le claquement de l'eau, le sifflement aigu du vent; tous ces bruits blessaient son oreille.

« Mais j-je n'aime pas ç-ça, dit-elle d'une petite voix, horrifiée par l'idée qu'elle venait de contredire quelqu'un.»

« Tu n'aimes pas le ronronnement des nuages, le tintement de la pluie sur le lac, le doux murmure du vent qui te chantent une berceuse mélancolique?»

Elle ne répondit pas. Une berceuse? Il n'avait pas la même définition qu'elle d'un orage; grosse chose pas gentille qui perce les tympans. Quoi qu'en y repensant, la version du garçon était beaucoup plus poétique et elle l'aimait bien mieux que la sienne.

« Moi, je l'aime tellement, continua Horo, que je ne veux plus m'endormir. Je veux me laisser bercer.»

Tamao se força pour entendre les bruits comme le faisait son ami. Mais elle ressentait toujours en elle se sentiment d'inquiétude profonde.

« Oui, c'est beau, mais j'ai encore peur… le noir total, la foudre, le bruit, ça fait battre mon cœur à cent milles à l'heure.»

« On ne peut pas changer ce qui nous hante. Ça ne se discute pas. On dirait bien que tu auras toujours peur des orages.»

La jeune fille baissa la tête et Horo ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Mais si je peux y faire quelque chose, vient me voir. Ma porte, mes yeux et mes oreilles seront toujours ouverts les nuits de tempêtes.»

Elle resta assise sur le lit, à être rassurée par la main glacée du surfeur des neiges qui passait tranquillement dans ses cheveux. Vers deux heure du matin, Tamao s'endormit enfin et Horo, par peur de la réveiller, alla s'installer dans le salon pour continuer à écouter sa berceuse.

* * *

Reviews! Vous alliez oublier, hein? 


	2. 1: Professeur Ren

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Professeur Ren**

« J'ai tout vu, susurra Ren.»

C'était le matin et Horo, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, devait faire un effort considérable pour empêcher sa tête de tomber dans son bol de céréale.

« Tout vu quoi? répondit celui-ce en versant du lait dans ce qu'il croyait être son petit déjeuner.»

« Tu as l'œil sur elle, avoue.»

« Non!»

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je te crois. Pourrais-tu arrêter de noyer la table sous le lait?»

Horo jeta un regard endormi au pichet de lait dont il déversait le contenu sur la table et le tassa au-dessus de son bol avec un petit 'oups'.

« Tu vois, toutes tes pensées sont occupées par elle, tu n'es même plus capable de verser du lait comme il le faut!»

« De qui tu parles? Ma couchette? Si tu veux vraiment savoir, toutes mes pensées sont plutôt occupées par l'envie d'aller dormir.»

« Essaye pas de te défiler, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, baka à tête bleue. Tu ne peux pas y échapper.»

« Échapper à quoi? demanda Horo alors que son bras, toujours bloqué dans les airs, continuait à verser le lait sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte.»

« Aux filles, dit malicieusement Ren. Mais tu ne peux pas aller les voir comme ça, tu fais presque pitié.»

« Ouais, une bon dix heures de sommeil s'impose, marmonna l'Aïnou alors que son bol commençait à déborder.»

« Tu as besoin de cours privés, mon pauvre.»

« Pourquoi faire? Je passe très bien à l'école en se moment.»

Ren leva les yeux au ciel. 60 c'est ce qu'il appelait très bien? Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question.

« Pas ce genre de cours.»

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel on pouvait presque entendre le grincement des rouages du cerveau de Horo qui semblait se remettre en marche.

« Ben oui, c'est ça. Et qui me les donneras? Demanda-t-il peu intéressé et arrêtant brusquement de faire couler le lait qui débordait à présent de nouveau sur la table. Pers…»

« Je te prendrai en charge, coupa Ren.»

« QUOI? s'exclama Horo en recrachant la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait de prendre.»

« Désormais, tu es sous mes ordres!»

« Non, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça!»

« Oh, oui, dit Ren en sortant sa lance et en caressant cette dernière du bout des doigts. À partir de maintenant tu ne mangeras, ne dormiras et ne te gratteras les fesses qu'à mon commandement!»

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé!»

« T'as pas besoin de demander, dit le maître Ren avec un rire sadique,t'as pas besoin de demander…»

(Blague empruntée à la planète au trésor, je la trouvais trop bonne)

* * *

Reviews plz! 


	3. 2: Leçon 1

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Leçon 1**

Le début de la journée n'avait pas été si pire pour Horo. Excepté bien sûr pour la fois qu'il s'était approché du réfrigérateur et que Ren l'avait frappé avec une tapette à mouche, la fois où il s'était endormi en plein désherbage et que Ren l'avait réveillé avec un clairon, et aussi la fois où il avait eu le malheur de dire bonjour à Tamao et qu'aussitôt il s'était fait sermonné par devinez qui, sans oublier la fois qu'il… Mouain, finalement, en y songeant à nouveau, l'avant-midi avait été plutôt troublant.

Mais c'est seulement quand Ren est venu le voir après le déjeuner que le véritable enfer s'installa.

« Leçon numéro un, dit Ren comme un caporal parlerait à un moins que rien recruté en désespoir de cause. Pour impressionner une fille il faut avoir beaucoup d'amis. Je vais te présenter tes trois meilleurs amis.»

Puis il tourna les talon, Horo lui emboîtant le pas, et se dirigea vers la… salle de bain?

« Hum, Ren, je ne vois…»

« Monsieur Ren!»

« Monsieur Ren, maugréa Horo, je ne vois pas où tu, je veux dire vous, voulez en venir…»

Mais il ne pu en rajouter, car Ren, arrivé dans la salle de bain, lui lança un petit objet glissant, suivit immédiatement de deux choses dures.

« Voici donc ton meilleur ami numéro 3 : M. Shampoing, ta meilleur amie numéro 2 : Mlle. Barre de savon, et, surtout, au grand _surtout_, ton meilleur ami de tous les temps que tu ne devras jamais oublier…»

« Pas t… vous toujours?»

« Monseigneur Désodorisant.»

« Très subtil le message, Ren.»

Horo empoigna une serviette et se dirigea vers la douche alors que Ren sortait dans une démarche presque militaire.

« C'est ça, oui, tête de requin, se frustra Horo qui s'endormait quasiment sous le jet irrégulier et froid de la vieille douche.»

« J'ai entendu! Lui parvint un cri de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes.»

Lorsque Horo rejoint son professeur, frais et dispos, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'encore le critiquer.

« T'en as mit du temps!»

« Mais c'est toi qui…»

« Vous!»

Horo soupira.

« Et quelle est la prochaine leçon?»

« Essayer de ne pas asphyxier ton maître jusqu'à la troisième leçon.»

« H.A.H.A. point d'exclamation.»


	4. 3: Leçon 3

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 3 **

**Leçon 3**

« Zaza! Allez viens! Allez, coco!»

« …»

« Zazabelou, arrive ici!»

« …»

« Ok, fais à ta tête.»

Zazabelou, c'était un esprit de chaton qui s'était fait frappé. Pour un raison quelconque, il était resté coincé sur terre. Et pour une raison encore plus indéchiffrable, l'entêtée de petite bestiole s'était lié d'amitié avec Pilica. Au comble du grand frère, les deux êtres malicieux étaient devenus de grands adeptes du côté obscure de la force.

À présent, le félin maléfique guettait sa proie de prédilection – il y avait trouvé un profond intérêt étant donné que les shamans peuvent ressentir ses petits mais douloureux coups de griffes. Ce stupide humain au cheveux bleus ne se doutait de rien. Rôdant dans les pénombres du dessous de la commode, il bondit soudainement hors de sa cachette – sans ce rendre compte que s'il n'avait pas été un esprit, il se serait sans doute cogné la tête en sautant. Toutes griffes dehors, il fendit l'air pour s'abattre sur sa pauvre cible qui n'avait dorénavant plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

Horo esquiva un semblant d'essaie de fuite complètement raté mais le petit esprit était déjà rendu accroché dans son visage par ses quatre pattes robustes. Le garçon étant, comme le savait si bien l'animal, un shaman, il pouvait facilement établir le contact physique. Le résultat du combat fut donc le suivant; un visage ravagé de coups de griffes pour Horo. Mais il finit par réussir à s'emparer du chaton d'un seul poing en le serrant si fort que le machiavélique matou mima l'étouffement. Il tint l'esprit à bout de bras.

« Espèce d'imbécile! Si t'était pas déjà mort, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'écraser pieds nus! grogna Horo entre ses dents.»

Pour toute réponse, la petite tête qui émergeait du poing du garçon émit un miaulement encore plus joyeux qu'à l'habitude.

« Pff… -- »

« CADET, GARDE-À-VOUS! Hurla Ren à trois centimètre des tympans d'Horo qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.»

« DAAA! Euh, chef oui chef! S'écria Horo en emmenant rapidement sa main au garde-à-vous, ce qui eu pour effet decatapulter le chaton («mwaooouuuu!») au loin.»

« Repos, fit sèchement Ren (se que j'adore torturer se type, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même).»

Horo s'exécuta, ne cherchant pas à avoir des négociations avec la lance de Ren.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, leçon numéro 3.»

Horo déglutit; il n'aimait pas le sourire de Ren.

« Savoir l'impression que tu fais à la cible, à savoir Z-39.»

« Z-39?»

« Le nom de code pour…(il regarda à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que la salle était déserte) Tamao, murmura-t-il.»

« Ha. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?»

« Il va falloir que tu joues l'hameçon, l'appât, pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi.»

« Entendu. T… Vous avez l'air de vous attendre à ce que je fasse la chose que je fais le mieux : me ridiculiser.»

« Exactement.»

« TT.»

oooooooooo

« Tu vois, elle ne te remarque même pas! s'exclama Ren, alors que lui et Horo observait la jolie cible Z-39 qui vendait de ses tartes maisons sur le chemin campagnard.»

« C'est peut-être parce qu'on est caché, dit Horo dont les yeux inquiet allaient de Ren à Tamao, cette dernière devant être à une bonne douzaine de mètre du bosquet derrière lequel ils l'observaient.»

Ren sembla réaliser les paroles quelques secondes puis se retourna vers Horo, en colère.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de recrue la plus laide que j'ai jamais eu. Est-ce que c'est ma relation ou la tienne qui est en déperdition?»

« La mienne, soupira Horo.»

« C'est exact. Alors écoute le maître.»

Horo re-soupira en redirigeant son regard vers Tamao… avant que celui-ci ne soit intercepté par les bottes roses de Pilica.

« Que faites-vous la-dedans? Demanda malicieusement Pilica aux deux garçons en se penchant.»

Les deux shamans de quinze ans, comme des enfants surpris le doigt dans la confiture, s'empressèrent de blâmer leur voisin. Car si Horo avait peur de la lance de Ren, il redoutait bien plus sa sœur. Dieu savait de quoi elle était capable!

« Si vous voulez avoir une tarte, pas besoin de monter un plan d'action pour voler, aller en demander une, leur dit la fillette.»

Puis elle tourna les talons en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « les garçon» ou encore « franchement!».

« Ouf… on a passé proche de perdre nos bijoux de famille cette fois-ci, soupira Ren. Et tout ça c'est ta faute!»

« Pardon?»

« Oui, si tu n'avais pas énervé ton professeur, il n'aurait pas crié et on ne se serait pas fait repèré!»

« J'aurais dû y penser; c'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon.»

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Ren semblait réfléchir à un plan.

« Tu sais quoi, elle a raison, on devrait peut-être aller demander une tarte, ajouta Horo.»

« Jamais! Trop risqué espèce de crétin! S'exclama-t-il avant de recommencer à réfléchir. Hé! Mais moi j'ai une idée! Et si tu allais lui demander une tarte? Comme ça, on pourrait enfin savoir l'effet que tu lui fait!»

Horo leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit du bosquet alors que Ren se félicitait d'être aussi intelligent.

« Hé Tam! Salua Horo lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de l'adolescente.»

Mais il resta figé sur cette phrase.

« Oh bonjour Horo-Horo-san! Répondit-elle dans un sourire.»

Horo voulut lui répondre mais il n'y arriva pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à lui parler. Mais maintenant, il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il en sortirait un charabia de conneries et il… rougissait? Non! Ça, c'était supposé être la job de Tamao, pas la sienne! Il découvrit soudainement comment c'était gênant d'être coincé dans ce genre de situation.

« Allez, parle idiot! Maugréa Ren entre ses dents.»

« Euh, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous? Proposa Tamao en voyant l'immobilité d'Horo.»

« aaheeuuu… ben, ah oui! Je medemandaissituvoudraisbienmevendreunetarte... (merde).»

Figez! Je souhaiterais faire une petite intervention ici. J'aimerais vous parler de madame la Destinée. Cette chère… chose est d'une nature plutôt imprévisible. Pouvant s'avérer particulièrement cruelle lorsque liée avec son mari M. le Sort, elle est aussi d'une bonté sans égale lorsque ça lui chante. C'est ainsi que par l'intermédiaire de certaines aides, choses, personnes ou esprits, elle s'amuse à détourner les attentions, car elle adore être au centre de l'action. Ok, c'est beau, vous pouvez repartir.

« Hein? Fit Tamao. Vous… vous voulez une tarte?»

« e-oui.»

Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si madame la Destinée n'était pas intervenue. Mais le scénario ressembla plus à cela :

« Hein? »

Horo ouvrit la bouche pour parlez, mais il n'en sortit qu'un cri de douleur car Zazabelou venait de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Alors qu'Horo se débattait et hurlait, et que Tamao essayait en vain de faire débarquer le chaton enragé tout en empâchant son kiosque de se renverser, Ren se prit la tête dans les mains. Quel incapable.

* * *

Bon, le quatrième arrivera sûrement bientôt, en attendant, reviews plz! 


	5. 4: leçon 4

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Leçon 4**

1, 2, 3, 1… 2 non 3… et 1 et… ah…

Horo échappa les trois oranges avec lesquelles il jonglait. Quelque chose avait bougé dans la cuisine…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore espèce de paresseux! Hurla Ren sa lance pointée à trois centimètres du visage du fautif.»

Mais Ren fut quand même un peu déçu; il avait fait le coup tellement souvent à Horo que celui-ci ne faisait plus le saut…

« On croirait entendre ma sœur, soupira Horo.»

« Bon. À présent (car on était le midi de la même journée de la précédente mission nommée _catastrophe monumentale_) nous savons deux choses que Z-39 pense de toi, dicta 'robotiquement' Ren comme si parler aussi calmement après avoir presque décapité son ami était tout à fait normal.»

Horo fronça les sourcils. _Catastrophe monumentale_ avait donc porté ses fruits si bien qu'on avait extirpé deux information de la cible?

« De un; t'es complètement taré, fit Ren, de deux; t'es pourri en cuisine.»

« Comment ça?»

« Ben t'es même pas capable de t'en faire, faut que tu ailles lui demander de travailler pour toi!»

« Mais je croyais qu'elle aimait que je la complimente sur sa cuisine…»

« T'ES MALADE? Comme si on pouvait apprécier quoi que ce soit venant de toi…»

« Merci! s'indigna Horo.»

« Bref, on va commencer avec la base.»

« Les repas congelés? S'essaya Horo.»

« Le Kraft Dinner, répondit Ren en en sortant une boîte.»

pour ceux qui ne sont pas Québecois et se demanderaient ce que c'est, c'est du macaroni au fromage : c'est hyper facile, il n'y a qu'à lire les instruction et savoir utiliser un poêle.

oooooooo

« Bon, quand l'eau va bouillir, tu m'avertiras, dit Ren après qu'Horo est renversé la moitié du contenu du chaudron à terre, brûlé ses doigts sur le four, cogné Ren à la tête (il était tellement petit comparé aux bras d'Horo) avec le chaudron, etc.»

« D'accord, euh je veux dire : chef, oui, chef! Répondit Horo.»

Finalement, il aimait bien faire la cuisine. En fait il aimait bien faire n'importe quoi qui mettait Ren en furie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau débordait par en-dessous du couvercle et glissait sur le poêle où elle s'évaporait bruyamment.

« C'est quoi ce bruit? Hurla Ren en rentrant dans la cuisine. Idiot! Il ne faut pas que tu mettes le couvercle sur le chaudron quand l'eau commence à bouillir!»

« Mais c'est toi qui l'a mit dessus!»

« Oui mais il fallait que tu le retire avant que l'eau ne commence même à bouillir!»

« Et comment je le sais qu'elle va _commencer_ à bouillir bientôt, moi!»

Pour toute réponse, Ren s'en alla, maugréant, en faisant de vague geste de la main à Horo. Comment Tamao faisait-elle pour faire à manger aussi bien? Juste l'idée d'avoir à faire une tarte lui donnait mal à la tête! Quoi qu'il y avait aussi la manger une fois faite qui n'était pas si mal comme travail…

« Ren, ça bouille! Qu'est-ce que je fais? hurla Horo quand l'eau atteint les cents degrés celcius.»

« Tu mets ton doigt dedans! Niaisa Ren.»

Un cri de douleur s'éleva de la cuisine, alertant Ren qui s'y dirigeait déjà et y accouru.

« Mais non innocent! Je blaguais!»

oooooooo

« Ren, les pâtes sont cuites! Qu'est-ce que je fais?»

oooooooo

« Ren, les pâtes sont égouttées! Qu'est-ce que je fais?»

oooooooo

« Ren, le beurre est fondu! Qu'est-ce que je fais?»

« Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais rester à côté de toi, finit par murmurer Ren, épuisé.»

Horo sourit : voir Ren hors d'haleine, frustré et à sa merci avait un prix, mais quel spectacle! Qui a dit que les élèves ne pouvait pas écœurer leur professeur, aussi écœurant soit-il lui-même?

oooooooo

Finalement, tout fut bien qui finit bien; le prince Ren put manger son macaroni au fromage légèrement raté, et le serviteur Horo fut sévèrement torturé, attaché à un poteau et à regarder le prince se délecter.

« C'est pas juste! Pourquoi je ne peux pas goûter?»

« Parce que tu m'as fait suer tout le midi et j'y est quasiment plus travaillé que toi! Tu n'étais qu'un chronomètre pour moi!»

Fin de l'épisode.

Oooooooo

Mini-aventure

Tamao se balançait allègrement dans le jardin extérieur du Flame Inn, entourée de toutes ses fleurs et plantes grimpantes desquelles elle avait prit soin pendant toutes ces années…

Horo, qui s'occupait d'une parcelle du potager sous ordre d'Anna, leva les yeux lorsqu'il senti la douce odeur de sakura de la cuisinière. Agenouillé dans son parterre, il observa la jolie jeune fille. Sa jupe paysanne rose et légère comme l'air, fendue en son centre, se prenait dans le vent créé par le mouvement de balancement, laissant voir ses belles jambes… non! se ressaisi le shaman, Horo qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ren? Les yeux, il faut que tu regardes les yeux! Quoiqu'elle a un beau sourire, avec ses petites lèvres… les yeux! Et quels yeux, en plus. Le regard du garçon glissa quand même vers le bas, pour vous donner une idée, légèrement en-dessous du cou de Tamao. Non! Les yeux! Vilain garçon!

Horo s'administra une belle giffle, mais tout ce qu'il en décrocha fut un regard interrogateur de Tamao qui venait de remarquer sa présence.


	6. 5: mission 1

C'est pas mon genre de répondre au reviews mais cette fois-ci je vais me forcer: merci tout le monde, continuez à m'encourager! Merci de tout coeur! Vraiment.**

* * *

**

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 5 **

**Mission 1**

Ren et Horo étaient assis dans le salon en cette soirée pluvieuse, et les deux gardaient le silence, exaspérés par leur voisin. Ren étaient étendu de tout son long dans un fauteuil recouvert d'une douillette de cashmere, la tête rejetée par en arrière, pensant sérieusement à engager un professionnel de lavage de cerveau… pour Horo, on s'entend. Quant à ce dernier, il essayait en vain de rafistoler ses doigts maganés par la cuisine. Ren jeta un regard à la main d'horo, soupira puis rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Comment ce type fait-il pour se couper en faisant du macaroni?»

Horo leva les yeux vers Ren, soupira puis revint à ce doigts.

« C'est fou comment ce mec est un crétin fini, même pas fichu de me refiler un coup de pouce.»

Après de longues heures de silences, le lieutenant Ren reprit le dessus en se redressant.

« Bon. On oubli la cuisine, tu n'es pas fait pour ça, et tu ne le sauras jamais. Commande du resto la prochaine fois…»

Le visage de Ren s'illumina à ces mots.

« Mais oui! Le resto! Tu vas l'inviter au resto, ce sera ta première mission!»

« Quoi! Mais je veux pas aller au resto!»

« Et pas de Junk food! Continua Ren comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Les filles n'aiment pas la nourriture mauvaise pour la ligne.»

« Mais Ren, je vais la traumatiser à vie, et puis je me sens pas assez bien pou aller manger un carré de terre dans un petit restaurant chic et santé!»

« Mais non! Elle adore ton sens de l'humour et gaffeur. Les filles adorent voir les garçon se planter, et puis elles sont plus intelligentes qu'elles en ont l'air, elle vont comprendre ce que tu veux même si pour le dire il te faudrait trois mois à cause de ton bégayement! Et puis ils ont de la viande dans les restaurants 'chic et santé'!»

« De la viande? Des poitrines de canari, oui!»

« Fait pas ton difficile, les filles détestent ça!»

« Les filles, les filles! Et si moi je ne voulais pas changer? Et si moi je voulait qu'elle m'aime comme je suis? Si je ne suis plus moi, ça ne sera pas moi qu'elle aimera, mais toi! Et si elle, elle m'aime déjà comme je suis, ou qu'elle est différentes des 'filles'? Hhm?»

Ren resta bouche-bée un instant puis posa une main sur le front d'Horo.

« T'es malade? Mon pauvre, il faut que tu te fasses examiné, bouge pas, j'appelle le brainwasher!»

« Ça va, c'est pas la peine, murmura Horo d'une voix déconfite et triste.»

« Mais où tu vas? Demanda Ren en regardant son ami monter les marches du Flame Inn.»

« Dans ma chambre, je vais me coucher, répondit Horo sur le même ton.»

Ren leva un sourcil puis se retourna vers l'horloge du salon. Il était seulement sept heure et demi. Peut-être avait-il été un peu dûr avec le jeune garçon. Après tout, derrière son apparence joyeuse et son état physique parfait peut-être cachait-il un cœur d'enfant fragile? Mais selon Ren, c'était sûrement la fatigue. Il était vrai que ses journées avaient été plutôt chargées comparé à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en été; flâner.

oooooooo

Ren se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude ce matin-là. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit à un plan pour convaincre son élève d'inviter Z-39 au resto. Mais il avait fini par abandonner et tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se réveilla rapidement, réalisant l'heure : il était en retard sur son plan. Il partit à courir dans le couloir, c'est-à-dire en pyjama. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre des Aïnous pour n'y trouver que Pilica qui s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller en ronchonnant et lui fit des signes de la main de fermer la porte. En s'exécuta sans douceur puis dévala les escalier, s'enfargeant presque dans les rebords de son pantalon de nuit de soie. Il s'en alla dans la cuisine, où il trouva un mémo.

_« Je suis partit au resto, il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Et j'ai choisi le resto que je voulais, gros innocent! Oh, et petit détail, je t'ai quand même laissé du pain pour que tu puisses te faire des toasts._

_Bon petit déjeuner! Tu peux pas le voir, mais j'ai présentement un joli sourire hypocrite et sadique!»_

Et à côté du tout était dessiné un petit ange cornu au grand sourire comme décrit dans le petit mot. Qui se froissa sous l'empoigne d'un Ren furieux. Il allait lui coller une retenue à cet enfant-là!

Puis, en cause de désespoir, il chercha Tamao partout, mais ne la trouva point. Mais Pilica, elle, fut de nouveau réveillée par un hurlement de rage provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

oooooooo

« C'est gentil de m'avoir invité à aller au resto avec vous! Dit timidement Tamao alors qu'elle et Horo stationnaient leurs vélos près de la terrasse _La tasse verte_.»

« Oh, c'est rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger, et j'avais pas le goût d'y aller seul! Mais en échange promes-moi quelque chose que j'ai envie que tu fasses depuis très longtemps.»

« Quoi donc?»

« Me tutoyer, bon sang!»

En guise de réponse, Tamao lui sourit avec un petit rire gêné. Horo l'entraîna vers une table près d'une gigantesque fontaine brillamment sculptée, entourée de vignes qui grimpaient contre la fontaine et un œil-de-bœuf (un mur de brique dont le centre forme un portail rond) non loin de là et de fleures colorées.

« C'est vraiment charmant ici, complimenta Tamao.»

« Oui, c'est mon endroit préféré dans la ville, ajouta Horo. Ça ressemble à chez nous.»

« Ouha, tu me montreras ta maison un de ses jours.»

Horo sourit largement puis un serveur s'arrêta pour leur demander ce qu'il prendraient. Tamao répondit en premier qu'elle prendrait des crêpes aux fruits des champs. Pourquoi en premier? Parce que la présence d'Horo, pour une raison quel conque la mettait en confiance avec elle-même. Et puis, après tout, les femmes d'abord! Ensuite, Horo commanda un œuf miroir avec des toast et du bacon. Soudain, une sonnerie résonna en face du garçon; un cellulaire sonnait dans la poche de chemise de Tamao. Horo s'étira par-dessus la table de pierre pour attraper l'objet et avant que Tamao puisse protester, il dit tout bas 'pas de téléphone à table, c'est mal'.

Puis il répondit à l'appel.

« Oui allô?… Non, elle n'est pas disponible pour l'instant.»

Tamao se retenait d'éclater de rire en regardant les mimiques ennuyées d'Horo.

« Comment avez-vous eu son numéro?… oh. Moi! Je suis son secrétaire et son esclave sexuel.»

L'expression de Tamao changea rapidement pour un 'hey! Donne-moi ça! C'est qui?'. Mais Horo fit bien attention de garder le téléphone hors de porté.

« Ok, je vais lui faire le message! Conclut-il joyeusement sur un gros sourire.»

Il déposa d'un geste résigné le téléphone sur la table.

« Ta mère veut que tu la rappelles! Déclara-t-il.»

Tamao s'empara rapidement du téléphone avant qu'Horo ne puisse faie d'autres niaiseries. Puis leur petit déjeuner arriva. Sans plus attendre, Tamao prit une bonne bouchée puis s'exclama :

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine!»

Le morceau d'œuf qu'Horo tenait dans sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette.

« Tu n'aimes pas cuisiner? Demanda-t-il mi-surpris, mi-déçu.»

« Non, non, j'adore cuisiner. Surtout lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un comme toi pour complimenter le moindre de mes petits plats!»

Elle eu un petit rire et Horo fut soulagé de voire ses hypothèses confirmées.

« C'est juste que ce matin, j'ai pu faire autre chose que de la cuisine.»

« Ha bon. Quoi donc? Demanda Horo, convaincu d'avoir réveillé la jeune shaman ce matin-là.»

« Et bien, j'ai fait du vélo jusqu'ici, observé les champs de banlieu, vu les lumières matinales de la ville, et maintenant je mange sans avoir à me soucier de ce que les autres vont penser de mes repas avec le gars le plus sympathique du Flame Inn.»

En parlant de gars sympathique, elle repensa à Yoh et se trouvait maintenant idiote d'avoir eu le béguin pour lui plus jeune… certes il était très mignon et bien gentil, mais elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas son genre de gars; il était trop… parfait. Ce fut la voix d'Horo qui la ramena sur Terre.

« Et tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir choisi un restaurant pas vraiment santé?»

« Pas le moins du monde! Je n'ai pas de friteuse à l'hôtel – imagine la tête d'Anna! – alors lorsque j'en ai l'occasion de manger ailleurs, j'en profite!»

« Ouf! Soupira Horo en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné. Alors tu n'es pas une de ses filles qui passe son temps à surveiller son poids?»

« Jamais de la vie! Et toi, tu n'es pas un de ces gars qui se cherche une barbie en plastique? Répliqua-t-elle.»

« Ce genre de gars n'existe pas Tam, c'est des légendes urbaines, répondit Horo tout en repensant à Ren. Du moins, s'il existe, il est complètement fêlé! Nous, hommes, ne voulons pas d'une de ses fausses filles parfaites au nez refait et à la poitrine remontée. C'est rendu que tous les défauts, bien que parfois jolis, doivent être corrigés! Nous, hommes, n'avons jamais demandé Botox, liposuccion et maquillage!»

Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton théâtral qui fit éclater Tamao de rire. Puis, il finit dans un air frustré.

« Ben, tu sais, c'est pas un char neuf qu'on veut, c'est une fille!»

Sur ce, il planta sa fourchette dans les œufs avec un regard mi-furieux, mi-pensif. Tamao l'observa un instant puis retourna à ses crêpes. Après qu'ils aient pris quelques bouchées, une voix tonitruante explosa dans la terrasse.

« Horo-Horo Usui! S'exclama un Ren en colère en allant se planter près de leur table. Comment oses-tu? Oh, Tamao-chan, il faut lui pardonner, il est vraiment incorrigible et maladroit!»

« Oh non, pas du tout! Rétorqua Tamao avec un sourire. C'est un vrai gentleman! Dîtes, vous voulez bien vous asseoir avec nous?»

Ren regarda Tamao puis Horo qui lui faisait des signes de négation nerveux de la têtes. Son élève n'était peut-être pas prêt, mais mieux valait le laisser échouer maintenant que de se retirer ou échouer plus tard dans un contexte plus sérieux.

« Euh, non c'est gentil, je faisais juste passer… j'ai, j'ai un rendez-vous.»

Puis il s'en alla, regardant Horo l'air de dire 'ce soir, je te fais la peau!'.

oooooooo

Ce soir-là.

« Na na ni na nèreu! J'ai réussi! Je l'ai invitée au restorant, et sans ton aide!… qu'est-ce que tu tiens là?»

« Oh rien.»

« Non, sérieux, je te jure que je t'ai vu déposer quelque chose sur la table!»

« Bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est du produit à nettoyer.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ça?»

« J'astiquais ma lance pour te préparer une mort plus digne de toi; au moins, l'arme sera propre!»


	7. 6: Leçon 5

Bon, j'écoutais la musique du spectacle KÀ du cirque du soleil au début du chapitre, alors ça a donné quelque chose d'assez épatant! Je vous conseil d'en faire de même! Et merci mille fois à tout les reviewers! Ça m'encourage vraiment!**

* * *

**

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 6 **

**Leçon 5**

La rapidité, l'agilité, l'habilité, la sagesse, le courage, la puissance… rapidité, le vent, agilité, l'eau, habilité, terre, sagesse, le ciel, puissance, le feu… kà. L'élément de force suprême. Mais pas imbattable.

Comme un tintement à son oreille, une onde dans son âme, sa présence mystique se fit ressentir. Puis le cristal de glace vola en éclats miroitants sous le coup imperceptible de l'Aïnou.

Horo réouvrit doucement les yeux, et soupira. Le fait qu'il n'aie pas gagné le shaman fight n'avait pas empêché Pilica de redoubler son entraînement en punition supplémentaire au déshonneur… non seulement le garçon devait-il maintenant frapper des cibles en mouvement mais de surcroît il devait créer ces cibles.

Entraînés dans une danse endiablée, des cristaux translucides tournoyaient autour du jeune aux cheveux de glace, l'auréolant de bleu. Le tout, ayant lieu dehors, sous la pluie, un cristal se brisant parfois en milles morceaux aveuglants, procurait à l'adolescent une allure spectrale et dangereuse. Traditionnellement, il n'était pas de bonne augure de voir quelqu'un jouer avec les éléments, c'était comme jongler avec la mort.

Ce spectacle à couper le souffle attira l'attention de Tamao qui lavait la vaisselle et qui en avait une vue imprenable de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle.»

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante pour lui parler, mais elle fut tentée de la refermer car immédiatement, une rafale emmena une gifle d'eau glacée à la jeune fille.

« Rentre, tu vas tomber malade! Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir la tempête.»

Il rouvrit de nouveau ses yeux qu'il avait refermés pour mieux se concentrer, surpris de l'intervention, puis, l'ignorant, il se replongea dans son cercle de glace.

« Rentre immédiatement, t'entends! Tu vas être trempé à l'os! S'écria-t-elle, rougissant quelques secondes après, se rendant compte de son impolitesse.»

« Avoue donc que tu ne veux pas avoir à sécher mais vêtements lorsque je rentrerai! Répliqua le garçon.»

Tamao vira au cramoisi, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis referma la fenêtre en regardant sa vaisselle, rouge de honte. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la cuisine. Yoh, debout à côté d'elle, regardait la démonstration des pouvoirs d'Horo avec son habituel sourire.

« Ha, heu, bonjour Yoh-Kun, bégaya-t-elle en regardant toujours ses assiettes, honteuse.»

« Dire que j'avais peur de son avalanche alors qu'il n'avait qu'une centaine de points de furyuku… à présent il doit en avoir près de dix milles, sourit-il.»

Tamao leva les yeux vers Yoh. Il était bien un des seuls shamans à oser avouer qu'il avait un jour craint quelqu'un ou quelque chose! Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette étrange honnêteté que tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui, ou qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui plus jeune…

« J'ai toujours appréciez voir les autres s'entraîner pendant que moi je mène la belle vie! Dit il avec un petit rire qui lui était propre.»

À l'extérieur, le rythme de rotation des cristaux augmenta et le visage d'Horo devint bientôt ombragé par les jeux de lumière de l'aura des glaces. Les alentours, le jardin, la marre, tout devint soudainement obscurci par une pluie beaucoup plus puissante, battant les décorations japonaises, qui se transforma en grêlon. D'abord petits, ils atteignirent bientôt la taille de balle de base-ball, imprimant dans le sol de forts cratères. Les cristaux doublèrent de volume, atteignant la hauteur d'Horo – ce qui en soit consistait en quelque chose d'assez grand – qui à présent jonglait mécaniquement avec des balles de neige, tout en continuant à faire éclater de temps en temps une cible.

« Incroyable, murmura Yoh dont les yeux s'écarquillaient. Il arrive à manipuler trois éléments en même temps.»

La grêle redoubla d'intensité, les balles de neige ne cessaient de se multiplier, les cristaux devinrent de redoutables pics acérés qui valsaient toujours à la vitesse de la lumière autour du garçon.

(Je vous conseil de poser un instant pour vous imaginer la scène, avec les _moves_ de caméra et l'éclairage machiavélique et constamment en mouvement, ça vaut le coup!)

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Un dernier rideaux de grêlons tomba, refaisant place à la fine bruine grisâtre, les balles volèrent en poussière brumeuse, les stalagmites se brisèrent en morceaux tournoyants et Horo tomba à genoux.

« Plus de furyuku, déclara Ren en faisant sauter Yoh et Tamao six pieds de haut dans les airs.»

« Ren! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'exclama Yoh.»

« Pilica m'a chargé de le surveiller, répondit Ren, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge puisque Pilica était partie faire des commissions et lui avait vraiment demandé de s'occuper de son frère durant son absence.»

« Hé bien, si tu veux mon avis, tu vas être viré! Lui dit Tamao.»

« Pourquoi?»

« Parce que ton petit protégé à disparut.»

oooooooo

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le ciel, sans aucune expression. Il voyait les gouttelettes tomber allègrement en spirales et sentait leur contacte léger sur sa peau. C'était juste beau, et il se sentait simplement heureux. Seul, avec la nature, au beau milieu d'une clairière au cœur de la forêt derrière le Flame Inn.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je rentre, pensa-t-il. Sinon je vais réellement tomber malade.»

oooooooo

Horo ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, enleva délicatement ses bottes pleines de boue et de neige (en plein été!) et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine. C'est qu'il avait un petit creux lui! Quoi qu'après une matinée d'entraînement, je le comprendrait! (commentaire de Yoh : T.T)

Mais alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de la cuisine, il sentit _quelque chose_ lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna lentement, appréhendant visiblement un monstre d'une sorte quelque conque. Et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant le pire monstre qui soit sur la planète : un petit chinois furieux. (Nom scientifique : _furaxis chin-chong_ ou _Ren Tao)_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Horo en s'adressant avec tout son courage à la créature immonde.»

« Tu ne vas pas entrer là-dedans comme ça? reprocha le monstre de sa voix impériale et ggggrrrrave.»

« Ben ouais, pourquoi?»

« Mais il y a Z-39 derrière cette porte!»

« Et alors? Demanda Horo en essayant subtilement (même si ça l'était pas trop) de se débarrasser du monstre.»

« Tu n'est pas habillé pour la circonstance! S'exclama la chose visqueuse en entraînant Horo par le bras.»

« Ça veut dire quoi tout ce charabia martien? Pensa Horo. C'est quoi une 'circonstance'? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une créature des ténèbres connaît de plus que moi en linge? Ils sont très beaux mes polars kangourous!»

Pendant qu'Horo s'efforçait à réfléchir (applaudissons le tout le monde), Ren le tirait vers sa chambre.

« Tiens, dit Ren. Enlève-moi ces horribles guenilles mouillées et met ça! Leçon cinq : toujours savoir s'habiller!»

« Beuârk! Qui voudrait mettre cette… hor…»

Il décida de ne pas finir sa phrase en voyant le regard furibond du furaxis ching-chong. Il dégluti.

oooooooo

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Horo pas mal désapointé, attirant l'attention de Tamao.

« Tiens, salut Horo! Euh… tu, tu as changé de garde-robe?»

Horo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tirant une assiette d'une armoire.

« Pardon?»

« Avoue que c'est affreux.»

« Ben… ça a du style!»

« C'est horrible. Dis-le!»

« …»

« Allez, dis-moi le que c'est vraiment un manque de goût vestimentaire!»

« D'accord, c'est très laid.»

« Bon, soupira Horo en se faisant chauffer du lait. J'avais peur d'être le seul à penser ça.»

« On dirait que c'est Ren qui t'as habillé.»

* * *

C'est pas gentil hein? Des commentaires, des questions, dess insutles? Le bouton pour laisser votre marque dans l'histoire est juste là, en bas à gauche! Facile d'utilisation, il ne nécessite pas une grande connaissance intellectuelle et est accessible pour tou le monde! ... j'adore faire de la publicité! 


	8. 7: Leçon 6

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

Après de long mois d'attente, elle est arrivé, la seule, et l'unique... la suite de main froide coeur chaud! Horo devra surmonter de terribles souffrances pour conquérir le coeur de sa belle, à commencer par terrasser un terrible monstre chinois!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Leçon 6**

Un sourire de bienheureux rayonnait dans le visage d'Horo qui se vautrait dans son lit, revêtant _son_ pyjama, quatre fois trop grand et chaud, exactement comme _il_ l'aimait. Pas d'horrible monstre chinois… enfin, jusqu'à demain matin. Et cela seulement s'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là.

C'est avec se sentiment de bien-être que le garçon s'endormi, niché dans ses milliers de couvertures qui lui servaient autant de matelas que d'édredon ou d'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il dormait encore, quelqu'un fit glisser la porte de sa chambre. Quelqu'un de grand et bien bâti. L'intrus avança d'un pas menaçant vers l'adolescent assoupi. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui décrocha une rapide gifle qui retenti dans un sec bruit de claquement.

Horo se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court et regarda aussitôt à gauche et à droite. Il soupira. Il n'y avait personne évidemment, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais pourtant, son cœur battait aussi vite que celui d'une souris et des goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il sentait ses cheveux s'hérisser de plus belle sur sa tête, même s'il n'avait pas son bandeau pour les tenir dressés. Ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ un rêve…

Après s'être répété au moins vingt fois qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il tendit une main tremblante vers son linge et, après s'être habillé (la chemise boutonnée en jalouse, les pantalons à l'envers et les chaussettes dépareillées), il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

En le voyant arriver dans la salle à manger, Ren, Yoh, Lyserg, Pirika et Tamao le saluèrent joyeusement. Le garçon alla s'asseoir entre Yoh et Ren et attrapa un bol de chocolat chaud qui l'attendait. Il était en fait très rare que Horo fasse attendre de la nourriture. Mais en posant ses mains sur le bol bouillant, il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de douleur et retira vivement ses mains. Allons, allons, Horo! Reprends-toi! S'imposa-t-il. Ce n'était que du chocolat… et du l'eau bouillante. Au moins, personne ne t'as remarqué…

Les visages anxieux de ses amis se penchèrent de chaque côté de lui pour l'interroger du regard. Oups.

« Horo… ç-ça va? S'enquit doucement Tamao.»

« Oui, c'est beau, répondit Horo d'une voix tremblante.»

Pour rassurer ses compagnons, il éclata de rire en se décernant la palme du gars le plus maladroit du monde. Ren haussa les épaules et retourna à son déjeuner. Voyant que Pirika continuait de fixer son frère, ainsi que plusieurs autres, il s'énerva.

« OK, lâchez-le, bon sang! Il a le droit de se brûler si ça lui chante!»

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui accorder le centre de l'attention à ce pauvre iceberg dérangé? Il fallait tout de même avouer que Ren n'aimait pas beaucoup quand le ''centre de l'attention'' était autre que lui. D'ailleurs, Ren n'était pas l'homme le plus sensible du monde envers les blessures des autres.

Cette journée-là ce déroula néanmoins comme toutes les autres journées, Horo ne faisait juste rien, écrasé dans l'arrière-cour, près des jardins en fleur qui commençaient à flétrir à la venue d'un automne proche. Le garçon avait remarqué une baisse de température annonçant un octobre froid. Le grand érable argenté de la cour commençait à prendre une couleur ensoleillée. L'étang japonais laissait couler de délicats ruissellement d'eau sur les rochers et une très mince couche de gel flottait tristement sur le petit lac. Le ciel se tintait de gris, les nuages glissaient vers l'horizon. Horo fixait le vide vers le haut et se sentait soudainement beaucoup plus minable face à cet étendue immense. Dans sa région, l'automne avait son histoire, sa légende, sa naissance…

_C'était un automne pareil à celui-ci, une dizaine d'année au par avant. Un petit garçon frustré se promenait de pas rageur sur les chemins de pierre d'Hokaido. Il détestait l'automne. Si il n'y avait pas eu d'automne, il ne serait jamais né et personne n'aurait pu se moquer de lui comme les gamins aiment tant faire à la maternelle. Gagne d'immatures! Et s'il n'y avait pas eu d'automne, la nature de mourrait pas ainsi… S'il n'y avait pas eu d'automne, peut-être que sa mère serait toujours là… peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas noyée sous la mince couche de glace du lac. Oh et tant qu'à y être, il détestait la glace aussi. Par sa faute, les autres le ridiculisait, lui et ses cheveux… Si le ciel n'était pas gris, si il était bleu, ses cheveux auraient eu la plus belle couleur, non? Mais non, ses cheveux étaient couleur glace, couleur meurtrière! Le petit soupira… quelle vie de chien. Les complexes étaient souvent présents dans la vie de jeunes enfants, surtout la sienne. Si ses cheveux n'étaient pas bleu, il ne ferait pas pleurer son père tout les soir en rentrant de l'école en lui faisant penser à maman._

_Le petit enfant empoigna une mèche et tira de toute ses forces pour l'arracher. Mais rien n'y faisait. Des larmes de rages montaient à ses yeux, l'aveuglant puis il fonça tout droit dans… le sage du village. Un vieil érudit qui faisait rire tous les enfants avec ses histoires tordues. Le vieillard se pencha et sourit au petit garçon. Celui-ci dû faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas lui rendre son sourire et avoir l'air aussi frustré qu'il était possible de l'être. Vive la comédie!_

_« Salut mon petit, dit gentiment le sage. Tu as l'air mécontent aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»_

_« Je déteste l'automne! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça arrive? C'est laid l'automne! Je déteste! Je déteste! Je hais! J'abhorre! J'exécre! Je l'ai en horreur! Je le maudit! Je…»_

_« C'est beau j'ai compris et je vais t'arrêter avant que ton père ne doive te laver la langue! Hi hi…»_

_« Vous ne connaissez pas mon père! s'indigna le garçon.»_

_« C'est vrai, admit le vieillard, je te demande pardon.»_

_L'enfant inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation._

_« Veux-tu que je te raconte l'histoire de l'automne?»_

_Le petit ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait._

_« Oh puisque vous y tenez tant, allez-y, marmonna-t-il.»_

_« D'accord. Tiens, viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Bon, alors comment je pourrais commencer?»_

_« C'est déjà ennuyant…»_

_« Attend un peu, voyons! Donc, je disais : c'était une magnifique époque. L'été régnait jour et nuit, année longue sur la terre…»_

_« Wo, c'est génial!»_

_« Oui, ne m'interromps pas. Touts les animaux vivaient en harmonie sur la terre…»_

_Et le vieux raconta son histoire pendant plus d'une heure, sous les oreilles attentives du petit garçon._

_« Et là, le cerf enfonça ses cornes dans l'ours et ce-dernier mourut dans un flot de sang. Alors le sang se répandit partout dans les bois. Les feuilles devinrent rouge, les animaux pleuraient. C'est pour ça que l'automne revient chaque année, parce que la forêt se rappelle du brave ours.»_

_« Alors si on a l'automne, c'est à cause d'un foutu cerf?»_

_« Ne parle pas comme ça de l'automne, petit! La nature souffre autant que toi.»_

_Le sage passa une main dans les cheveux bleus du petit qui s'enfuit en courrant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte d'aller conter l'histoire à sa sœur!_

Horo sourit. Ce qu'il était bête. Aujourd'hui, l'automne était sa saison préféré. La plus belle. Immédiatement après l'hiver, bien entendu. Il sentit un froissement dans les feuilles mortes par terre. Ren s'était posté devant lui.

« Allez minable! Debout! Tu as d'autres leçons à appr…»

« Casse-toi, je t'emmerde.»

Ren allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il sembla réaliser ce qu'Horo venait de lui dire. Très lentement, il se pencha vers Horo.

« Pardon? Articula-t-il dangereusement.»

« Tu me fais chier avec tes leçons!»

Ren se redressa puis sourit machiavéliquement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je peux changer de camps et décider de te nuir.»

« Efface le poulet!»

« D'accord. Alors… tu te rappelles ces yens que tu m'as emprunté pour payer le loyer à Yoh depuis un an? Hé bien, si tu ne te soumets pas immédiatement, je monte les intérêts à 150 par jour et ils passent de taux fixes à taux composés.»

Horo ne comprenait rien en matière d'argent et encore moins en intérêts composés, mais il savait une chose : lui, il était pauvre et n'avait vachement pas envie de jeter son argent dans les poches de l'horrible petit chinois déjà riche, encore moins avant de s'être acheté une nouvelle planche de snow pour l'hiver prochain et Ren, lui, il était fourbe et vicieux et il ne hésiterait pas à lui vider les poches légalement _ou_ non. Voyant le doute s'installer chez son esclave, Ren se délecta intérieurement de sa victoire proche.

« Oh, et pis t'es qu'un con. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, espèce de salope!»

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, mais moi c'est MONSIEUR Ren.»

« D'accord, ma salope. Qu'est-ce que tu…vous allez m'apprendre aujourd'hui?»

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais gay.»

« C'est drôle, je pense la même chose de vous.»

« Monsieur.»

« Pas la peine de me faire l'honneur de m'appeler Monsieur, Ren.»

Ren leva les yeux aux ciel. Il était désespérément stupide.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon…_

«QQUUOOII? M'apprendre à, à… à… **_DANSER_**? NON MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ! CONNASSE!»

« Monsieur s'il vous plait. Oui, je vais t'apprendre à danser, et alors? C'est très important pour les bals! Tu vas être mal pris si une fille t'invite à danser et que t'es pas capable!»

« Ha, va dont chez le diable…»

« Et comme je veux que tu apprennes les pas du gars, continua Ren comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je jouerai la fille.»

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais gay.»

_Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Horo apprit à danser. Il appréciât bien puisque entre-temps il put écraser, échapper lancer et torturer Ren comme un enfant s'amuse avec un ourse en peluche… qui mord certes, mais c'était amusant quand même.

* * *

Alors? Pour un retour triomphal sur scène, c'était comment? Reviews, s'il vous plait! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux mais que vous avez de l'école, alors j'aimerais bien en avoir au moins de trois personnes différentes._


	9. 8: Leçon 7

Et oui! J'avais rien à faire alors pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai bel et bien reprit l'écriture de cette, je me flatte moi-même, fabuleuse histoire. Alors, comme j'ai jamais répondu aux reviews, je vais le faire maintenant:

**Moe** et **Mary**, merci beaucoup. **Mel-Tao**, j'ai rien compris ''

**Cemenwen**, merci pour tes encouragements et ta précision, c'est très apprécié.

**Seddy**, c'était court et précis! lol

**Aurélien52**, très marrant.

**Elenthya**, merci pour ton éternel soutient, j'espère que tu lis encore!

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dsl, c'était pour les reviews du chapitre 6&7.

**Inspiré d'une scène de _just my luck_**

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 8 **

**Leçon 7**

Horo n'allait pas à l'école. Ce n'était pas de la rébellion ni de l'école buissonnière, c'était une question d'argent. Lui et Pirika étaient loin de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de riche. Alors ils ne pouvaient payer le collège à Pirika, qui restait donc journées longues au Flame Inn à jouer les bonnes à tout faire avec Tamao. Pendant ce temps, Horo leur ramassait un peu d'argent, pour la survit quoi, dans une petite boutique de sport d'hiver qui venait d'ouvrir, la nouvelle saison se rapprochant à grands pas. Au début, le gérant avait un peu hésiter à l'engager; après tout c'était illégal, il n'avait ni l'âge, ni diplômes, ni études derrière lui. Mais il avait un talent sans pareil pour réparer les planches et trouver d'un seul coup d'œil celle qui conviendrait à un tel client. De plus, c'était un garçon bourré de charisme et l'employeur devait s'avouer que lui-même avait été charmé par sa gentillesse, quoi qu'il fut un peu trop excité à son goût. Mais il ne regretta pas de l'avoir engagé; les clients affluaient et nombreux furent les petits garçons et parfois même fillettes qui demandaient à avoir « Howo » et personne d'autre.

Horo était donc très chargé pendant ces semaines d'automne qui suivaient ces si belles vacances : de sept à dix-huit heures avec les clients et de dix-huit heures quinze à vingt-deux heures à l'arrière avec les planches convalescentes. Et des pauses d'à peine quinze minutes pour manger. Mais Horo ne se plaignait pas. Non seulement il adorait ce travail mais aussi était-ce nécessaire pour ce faire une bonne paye puisqu'il était payé au salaire minimum.

Il revenait donc au Flame Inn crevé mais heureux. Il saluait Tamao qui était dans la cuisine à astiquer ses comptoirs où dehors à racler les feuilles à la lueur d'un minable lampadaire, se douchait puis montait se coucher. Le lendemain il se levait de bonne heure, avalait un morceau au passage, empoignait son lunch et repartait. Certes, il se trouvait un peu sous-alimenté mais sa sœur quand à elle trouvaient ces quantités tout à fait raisonnables. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que _lui_ n'était pas anorexique.

Puis venaient la fin de semaine! La vénérée fin de semaine où Horo paraissait au lit mais jamais assez longtemps pour rater le doux son de la voix de Tamao prononçant ces mots bénis «Le petit déjeuner est servi». Suivit immédiatement bien sûr de l'aussi douce voix de Ren : «Idiot, ramène ton cul, on va tous bouffer froid par ta faute!». Et de la plus-que-douce voix d'Anna : «Horo/horo/Usui, oublie pas de faire la lessive ce week-end-ci où je te fais avaler tes chaussettes!».

Quelles merveilleuses matinées qu'étaient celles des les samedis!

«Baka, arrête de rêver!»

La voix de Ren fusa dans sa tête, aussi agréable qu'une migraine.

«Leçon 7; faire remarquer à la cible que tu l'apprécies par le langage des signes…»

Le langage des signes? Il avait déjà de la misère à parler anglais…

«Donc, exprès pour toi et parce que je tiens à la réussite du projet, j'ai réussi à subtiliser à Pirika ces revues qu'elle a sûrement lues avec Tamao…»

Non mais il rêvait? Ce connard était allé fouiller dans la chambre de sa sœur.

«Aussi les ai-je lu avec attention afin de découvrir une brèche dans le génial stratagème des femmes pour qu'on ne puisse les aimer.»

Bon sang, qu'il apprenne le français ce mec. Il y comprenait rien à tout ce charabia.

«Retiens donc ceci sal vaurien : les femmes considèrent qu'un homme levant les bras pour s'étirer ou se gratter les cheveux, particulièrement le gauche, est attiré par elles. Tu dois donc t'assurer de lever le bras gauche quand elle se retrouve face à toi…»

Génial. Pourquoi pas lui dire directement «je t'aime» avec ça? Ça revenait pas au même?

«Ta compris, nouille molle?»

«Oui, monsieur.»

Horo avait très vite compris qu'il valait mieux garder ses commentaires pour lui-même.

«Maintenant va faire la lessive!»

O0oiIlIio0O

Sal esclave, fais ceci, fais cela et gnagnagna! Il en avait marre de ce faire traiter ainsi, marre de ce chinois, marre de cette bonne femme…

«Horo-kun? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la buanderie?»

«Oh, heu, Tamao! Je, oh!» ( ceci est, selon mon ordi, du néerlandais!)

Il rattrapa de justesse la boîte de détergent.

«Ha c'est vrai, c'est ta journée de corvée. Oh, attends, il faut que je mette ce chandail dans cette brassée. C'est du noir, non?»

«Du hein? Ha oui, c'est du noir, oui, oui.»

Tamao s'écarta dans le couloir pour enlever son t-shirt, alors qu'Horo versait le savon dans la laveuse. Mais il était plutôt déconcentré; il y avait un miroir dans le corridor et Horo pouvait _tout_ voir. Cela incluait Tamao évidemment, qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Sa tête réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle lança son chandail au garçon avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Horo l'attrapa et le mis dans la lessive… et se rendit compte qu'il avait vidé _tout_ le détergent dans la machine. Bof, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire? Le linge serait juste plus propre. Il referma donc le couvercle et appuya sur le bouton start.

Il s'accota les fesses sur la machine et chercha de quoi réfléchir en attendant que la brassée soit propre. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps puisqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son derrière. Il se retourna et constata des milliers de petites bulles de savon qui sortaient du couvercle de la laveuse. Et ça allait en s'empirant. Les bulles devinrent de plus en plus grosses et nombreuses. Certaines commençaient à s'envoler dans la pièce alors que d'autres recouvraient le plancher.

«Oh non, non, non, non! Hi, baka! Arrête! Stop! Oh merde! Ça parle quelle langue une laveuse?»

Les bulles s'accumulaient dans la petite pièce et Horo en avait déjà jusqu'au cheville et certaines plantées dans les cheveux ou sur son linge.

«Tout va bien là-dedans?»

Tamao arrivait dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se douter de rien vu l'air de sa voix. Horo s'empressa de refermer la porte.

«Si, si, je t'assure. Tout se passe à merveille, on a pas besoin de toi!»

Tamao haussa des sourcils devant la porte claquée à son nez. De l'autre côté lui parvenaient des «hi» et des «baka» et des «non» et des «comment ça s'arrête ce truc?» et etc. À l'intérieur, Horo en était rendu au moyen ultime, ouvrir la laveuse. Avec un peu de chance elle s'arrêterait. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et ce gest idiot ne fit que projeter des milliards de bulles dans la pièce.

«Tu es certain?»

«Oui oui, je vais arranger ça, va-t'en!»

Tamao ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle : une buanderie remplie de bulles de savon et un Horo déconfit, recouvert de mousse. Elle croisa les bras et sourit, comme attendrie par la stupidité du garçon. Il soupira.

«Pas un mot à Anna, hein? Souffla-t-il.»

Tamao marcha tranquillement vers la machine et appuya sur le bouton start à nouveau, ce qui arrêta le processus. Horo se laissa glisser sur le plancher où il se retrouva assis, la mousse jusqu'au cou, accoté dos sur la laveuse. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui en riant.

«C'était la brassée la plus drôle de toute ma vie! Fit-elle en lui souriant.»

«Peut-être mais je suis fait. Anna va me tuer.»

Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais en réalité il était plutôt déçu d'être si bon à rien dans une maison; incapable de faire à manger, de laver du linge, et puis quoi encore?

«T'en fais pas, elle fait vraiment peur mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.»

«Pff! Laisse-moi rire.»

Il y eût un moment de silence. Puis un sourire espiègle. Horo lança de la mousse sur Tamao. Celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise puis se retourna pour l'éclabousser à son tour. Comme deux enfants qui jouent dans les feuilles d'automne. Horo s'étira et se gratta les cheveux. Mais son geste s'interrompit lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait; il levait le bras _gauche_. Mais s'était totalement inconscient. Il n'y avait même pas pensé!

Après tout, la nature est bien faite.

Tout à coup, Yoh arriva dans le pan de la porte.

«Horo, j'ai absolument besoin de mon… oh. J'arrive au mauvais moment, désolé.»

Tamao rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se releva brusquement.

«Ce n'est rien de cela, Yoh-kun. La laveuse a eu un bris et le savon s'est répendu partout. Horo et moi essayions simplement de retrouver un … un torchon, oui, que nous avions échappé dans la mousse.»

Yoh sourit sceptiquement et repartit en murmurant «oui, oui, c'est ça».

* * *

Il me semble que rendu au huitième chapitre, si vous lisez encore, c'est que vous aimez bien, non? Alors pourquoi pas me laisser une petite review? Parce que les hits ne cessent d'augmenter, mais jamais personne ne me laisse de commentaires. Ça me ferait plaisir et ça ne vous prendrait qu'une seconde ou deux.

PS: le neuvième chapitre est presque finit, et je ne vous le met que si les reviews montent à 20. u.u na!


	10. 9: Leçon 8

_SI VOUS POUVEZ PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE LIRE LE **10 CHAPITRE**, C'EST FORCÉMENT PARCE QUE L'HISTOIRE VOUS INTÉRESSE MINIMALEMENT ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS NE LAISSEZ **JAMAIS **DE REVIEWS!!!_

_Je répond enfin aux reviews:_

Mary-Chan: _Merci _

mary: _Je peux traiter Ren de monstre autant que je veux, nah! lol_

cemenwen: _J'espère que tu lis toujours, enfin merci pour ces 8 premiers chapitres à me soutenir. Si l'histoire a besoin d'un petit plus à ton goût, hésite pas à m'en faire part._

Moe et Seddy: _Très chaleureux, merci._

Aurélien52: _mdr!!_

**Mains Froides Cœur Chaud**

**Chapitre 9 **

**Leçon 8**

« Leçon 9…»

Horo soupira. Il n'aurait donc jamais de repos?

«… tu dois découvrir sa passion et faire semblant de t'y intéresser, ainsi tu obtiendras son…»

« Mais tu…»

Regard furibond de Ren. Re-soupir de Horo.

« Monsieur Ren, ça ne serait pas plus intelligent, sans vouloir vous vexer, de vraiment s'y intéresser? Sinon c'est pas du mensonge de personnalité?»

« Il faut tricher au jeu de l'amour.»

Re-re-soupir. Non seulement il détestait Ren, mais de plus toute cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait un peu traître envers Tamao. C'était trop anormal comme relation. Trop structuré. Pas assez naturel.

Horo n'avait jamais été un champion avec les filles – jamais eu de petite copine – mais il n'aimait pas, malgré sa personnalité d'apparence égoïste et surexcitée, maltraiter ceux qu'il aimait… Au fond, peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment Tamao. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchit encore. Depuis tout le début de ces stupides histoires de « cours d'amour », il n'avait même pas manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la jeune fille. C'était seulement Ren qui se faisait des idées après tout… Mais… Tout de même, certains signes dans son propre comportement commençaient à inquiéter Horo; jamais il n'avait eu de difficulté à parler aux filles, jamais il ne s'était… gratté les cheveux, aussi ridicule que ça pouvait le paraître, et surtout, au grand jamais, il ne s'était sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Tamao n'était pas vraiment jolie – du moins à son goût – et elle était vachement timide, ce qui n'était pas toujours agréable et puis elle était plus jeune que lui…

Horo commençait à se perdre dans son cerveau (ce qui n'est pas facile à faire, vu sa taille minuscule). Il ne savait plus où il en était dans sa vie émotive…

« Donc tu as tout compris la stratégie de maître?»

Horo hocha positivement de la tête, même s'il n'avait pas écouté. Pour ce genre de question, oui était la seule bonne réponse.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Lorsque Horo entra dans la cuisine pour combler une petite fringale, il faillit se frapper la tête contre un mur pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Tamao était … habillée d'une … étrange façon.

Elle portait un débardeur de corsage noir crocheté de dentelle rouge, une jupe tutu noire, des bas filets rosâtre et de petits souliers de cuire.

Il resta figé un instant. Non pas que le spectacle lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais elle semblait… mal à l'aise, et le style ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Tamao replaça brusquement le couvercle qu'elle tenait sur le chaudron en réalisant la venue du garçon.

« Oh heu, tu m'as fait peur! Murmura-t-elle comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas utilisé sa voix depuis plusieurs heures.»

Elle se racla la gorge de sa petite voix et se retourna vers son chaudron pour place convenablement le couvercle.

« T'inquiètes, je venais juste chercher de quoi manger, fit-il en ouvrant une armoire pour sortir une assiette tout en continuant de la dévisager dans son dos.»

« Tu sais que c'est mal de manger entre les repas, répliqua-t-elle.»

Horo regarda à gauche et à droite avant de répondre, comme pour vérifier qu'Anna n'était pas dans les parages.

« Tam, il n'y a pas de mal dans la nourriture. Manger n'est _jamais_ mauvais, il faut juste savoir… faire les bons choix.»

Ladite Tam sourit d'un œil complice.

« Mais c'est sérieux! Expliqua Horo. Regarde, par exemple, je vais manger une pomme avec du fromage; je pourrais manger ces pomme Macintosh cirées et arrosées au produits toxiques pour pousser plus vite – gracieuse donation de Pilica, d'ailleurs – et ce fromage gras plein d'agents de conservation chimiques _ou_ cette superbe pomme Lobo cueillie par Yoh – et sa ravissante fiancée – hier soir dans le pommier de la cour qui pousse tout naturellement et ce fromage biologique.»

«… Tu marques un point, admit-elle en rougissant.»

Elle se retourna rapidement vers sa cuisinière pour cacher le sang qui lui montait au joues. Horo le remarqua et sourit. Elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle était gênée.

« Tu… tu as changé de garde-robe?»

Tamao tressaillit à la remarque.

« Euh, et bien, je… oui.»

« C'est très stylisé.»

« Je déteste, confia-t-elle avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un pot d'épice juché dans une très haute armoire.»

« Ha… ça ressemble un peu au style de linge que Ren a voulu me faire porter.»

« Ren?»

« Oh! J'ai jamais dit ça!»

« …alors c'est Ren qui t'avais habillé, fit-elle un peu plus pour elle que pour Horo.»

« Non! C'est juste que…»

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu.

« …eehh-voui, avoua-t-il.»

« Tu nous cache des trucs, chuchota-t-elle en retournant à sa cuisine.»

Elle ne semblait pas outrée, ni rien. Horo réfléchit un instant à la conversation.

« Heuârk! C'est dégueulasse! Il n'y a _absolument **rien**_ entre moi et cet affreux nain chinois!»

Il avait presque hurlé. Et voilà, sa personnalité agressive se réveillait. Tamao semblait surprise.

« … Mais je ne pensais pas du tout à ça! dit-elle à moitié étouffée de rire.»

Elle éclata de rire pour de bon en émiettant du persil dans sa sauce. Décontenancé, Horo s'approcha pour humecter le bon parfum de la nourriture puis se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir sa pomme est son fromage.

« Tu aimes cuisiner? Demanda-t-il, à la recherche d'un bon sujet.»

« Ha oui, j'adore. C'est ma passion.»

Une phrase surgit alors du plus profond de la mémoire de Horo. Passion, passion, passion… _tu dois découvrir sa passion et faire semblant de t'y intéresser…_

« Vraiment? fit-il innocemment.»

« Oui, ça me détend, je me retrouve seule – enfin généralement – et tout souci s'envole!»

« C'est étrange, j'ai exactement le même sentiment avec la planche à neige.»

« C'est ça l'amour d'une activité.»

« Wow, t'es une vraie poète!»

« Merci. Oh, tu veux que je te montre comment faire une lasagne? Fit-elle, les yeux tout brillants d'excitation. Tu vas voir, c'est super amusant!»

« Si tu le dis, je veux bien, fit-il avec un sourire calme.»

Il n'était pas d'humeur à répliquer et se sentait déjà épuisé, bien qu'il n'était que dix-sept heures. Et puis un peu de cuisine ne tuait personne… même s'il était complètement _nul_.

« D'accord, alors le principe est très simple, il suffit de superposer en chaîne les pâtes, la sauce et le fromage jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé un peu sous le rebord du plat, sinon ça va déborder en cuisant…»

Déjà une phrase et il était perdu. Il hocha tout de même de la tête en souriant, histoire de quand même lui montrer que ça l'intéressait. Intéresser, intéresser, intéresser… _tu dois découvrir sa passion et faire semblant de t'y intéresser…_

Tiens, il faisait exactement ce que Ren voulait, sans s'en rendre compte.

« … Bon, tu as compris le principe? Dit Tamao en lui souriant. Tu veux peut-être essayer?»

« Oh non, vas-y, c'est correct.»

« Non non, j'insiste, continua-t-elle avec un adorable sourire.»

Horo sentit son cœur fondre pour ce sourire d'ange.

« Continue, je suis content je te dis. J'aime te regarder… je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas de te regarder cuisiner… ou de regarder n'importe qui d'ailleurs!»

Il rit en se grattant la nuque, chose qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il devenait mal à l'aise. Tamao afficha un air de totale incompréhension puis retourna à sa lasagne en se cachant le visage sous ses cheveux. Sûrement parce qu'elle rougissait. Elle était vraiment timide.

« Et là, si tu veux ajouter plus de ''vivant'' dans la sauce, ajouta-t-elle rapidement une fois arrivée à son premier étage de sauce, tu peux émietter du steak haché cuit dans la poêle et un peu de sarriette. Si tu aimes les champignons…»

« Heu, on peut oublier les champignons? J'aime pas du tout.»

« D'accord, alors dans ce cas, on retire les gros morceaux mis pour ajouter du goût. On peu aussi mettre un brin de…»

Tamao continua de parler ainsi pendant une demi-heure, ajoutant ingrédient par-dessus ingrédient, Horo accoté au comptoir à côté d'elle, mais ce-dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il la dévorait des yeux. Au diable la lasagne, ça c'était pour la panse que c'était bon.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Ce fut la seule phrase de Tamao qui réussit à atteindre son esprit embrumé.

« Neun.»

C'était supposé être un non mais Horo était passé au mode ralentit, les yeux rivés à ceux de Tamao. Son visage était si proche. Avec ses belles mèches rosée qui se promenaient devant son visage, ayant échappé à la queue de cheval. Avec ses grands yeux brunâtre tournant vers le rose foncé, indescriptibles. Avec ses belles joues immaculées, blanches comme neige. Avec ses lèvres… ses lèvres pâles. Ses lèvres qui, après une dure journée de labeur, ne se permettaient jamais de goûter au fruits de leur travail. Ses lèvres qui se refusaient tout amour, cachées derrière un écran de chasteté. Et si Horo pouvait les déceler? Et s'il pouvait lui montrer toute la saveur de la vie dont elle a si peur. Il sentait à présent le souffle de la jeune fille sur son nez. Elle était de plus en plus proche. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension lui nouait les intestins. Était-ce correct si il l'embrassait?

La porte coulissante de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Sale petit morveux! Je t'ai cherché partout!»

Pilica s'élança au grand galop sur son frère et le sortit de la pièce en le menaçant de mort s'il ratait son prochaine entraînement comme il était entrain de le faire, et en s'excusant à Tamao pour le dérangement que son stupide aîné aurait pu lui causer.

_Voilà, les choses deviennent un peu plus sérieuses! Reviews, s'il vous plait, vous êtes environ 10 à lire, je peux compter sur vous!_


End file.
